tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Road Trip
'TV Stars - Road Trip '''is the eleventh season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 6 returning superstars and 6 new celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. After a long struggle of power between the Superstar and Celebrity alliances, Michelle Meyer and Renee Meyer became the final two, with Michelle Meyer winning the competition against her sister by a 3-2 vote. '''Table of Contents:' *'Fan Vote - '''America voted for seven players to join the cast of TV Stars Road Trip. Among the nominees, the top seven were Attention Whore, Cassandra, Ashlee Williams, Nina Poersch, Kid Detective, Baylor Wilson, and The Real TDI Justin. However, Nina Poersch and Cassandra dropped out at the last minute, with only Equality Emerald replacing them, making a cast of twelve, *'Road Trip - 'A cast of six Superstars are going on a road trip across America in search of glory and fame, but not without being accompanied by an entourage of their seven biggest fans! While these Superstars are out on a quest for their personal glory, the fans are also seeking a piece of their stardom. Will the Superstar Favorites be able to win the million dollar prize, or will the fans beat them out and win it all? *'Pit Stop Competition - 'Each round, players would be individually divided into three RVs to compete in this new competition. The winners became the Power Players for the week, receiving half an Immunity Pass that would form a whole if merged with another half. They also would be ineligible to vote after winning. *'TV Stars Revival Competition - 'After being eliminated, the first two players competed in a duel to return to the game. The winner went on to the final round, and then the next two eliminated players dueled. The two winners competed in a VIP competition, with the winner returning. **The first two to duel were Poppy and Cupcakke. Cupcakke won. **The second two to duel were Michelle Meyer and Attention Whore. Michelle Meyer won. **In the final round, Cupcakke and Michelle Meyer dueled, with Michelle Meyer returning to the game. *'Social Media Mogul - 'Players had the ability to earn a super secret advantage by successfully getting a real world Celebrity to respond to them or retweet (or share) something by them on Twitter or Facebook. Amanda Bynes and Michelle Meyer were the only two to succeed, and were given RSVPs as a reward. Amanda Bynes received a response on twitter from Big Brother player Dick Donato, and Michelle Meyer received a response from Survivor player Laura Morett. *'TV Stars Pause Button - 'At the jury, a pause button was placed in the game that took three people to press to activate it. It was activated immediately. Had it been activated after a competition, the player that won or players that previously had won would maintain their immunity at the sudden elimination, and then the game would continue that round with their immunities intact. *'Sibling Rivalry '- Michelle Meyer and Renee Meyer are sisters that were cast together on the show. If they made the final two together, they would each be given a higher prize. They succeeded, and Michelle Meyer won the game with two million dollars. Renee Meyer, the runner up, received only one million, as opposed to the half million a runner-up receives. In episode one, ''I'm a Master Manipulator, the six returning Favorites, as voted in by America, teamed up with six Fans of the show to compete for the million dollar prize and their own television show. Immediately, the Favorites teamed up against the Fans, but the Fans seemed completely oblivious of this. After the Pit Stop Competition was introduced, the first ever power players were placed in the Blue RV, and they were Kid, Justin, Cupcakke, and Michelle. They decided to give their half of the Immunity Pass to Michelle. Renee won VIP status, and Attention Whore won the MVP vote, and everyone proceeded to vote out Poppy. However, Poppy's game was not over, as the TV Stars Revival Competition was in play, and she would duel against the next person eliminated to rejoin the game. In episode two, Hoe of the Year, Amanda became the first Social Media Mogul of the season. Later on, Renee, Emerald, and Amanda won the Pit Stop Competition, to which Amanda received half of an Immunity Pass. Baylor later won VIP status, and Justin the MVP, leaving another Fan to go home. Cupcakke found herself on the outside of the majority and was voted out. In the TV Stars Revival Competition, Cupcakke defeated Poppy, allowing her a pass to the final round of the competition. Play My Own Game, episode three, had the Green RV, consisting of Marina, Renee, and Amanda, win the Pit Stop Competition, and Amanda received a second half of the Immunity Pass. Marina and Michelle began to notice that the Favorites were tightly aligned and did not want to vote one of their own out, and after Justin won VIP status and Baylor the MVP vote, Michelle found herself voted out as another part of the Fans decimation. In Breaking the Favorites Apart, ''episode four, the Blue RV, containing Renee and Justin, won the Pit Stop Competition. Amanda used her Immunity Pass to achieve VIP status, and later Marina was voted to be the MVP. With all Fans immune for the round, the Favorites had to turn on each other, and they decided to vote out Attention Whore. In the TV Stars Revival Competition, Attention lost to Michelle, advancing her to the final round. Michelle also became a Social Media Mogul and earned an RSVP, like Amanda. In ''Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, episode four, Michelle returned to the game via the TV Stars Revival Competition, eliminating Cupcakke. Despite a Fan being back in, she had VIP status, and so the Favorites still controlled the votes. However, Justin flipped on the Favorites, eliminating Kid Detective. The jury began in episode five, I Need to Take Risks, and also debuted the TV Stars Pause Button twist, which was immediately enacted. Baylor found herself voted out immediately as the first member of the jury, and Marina went on to win VIP, with Justin voted as the MVP. Afterwards, the Fans turned on Amanda, fearing her power with the RSVP. She became the second member of the jury. In the season finale, I'm a Student of the Game, Michelle won VIP status, and Marina was declared the MVP. Michelle used her RSVP on Renee, leaving only Justin and Ashlee eligible to go home. Ashlee was eliminated, leaving Justin as the final Favorite standing. In the next round, Justin won VIP status, causing Marina's elimination. In the final three, Michelle won the final VIP competition, eliminating Justin. Michelle proceeded to win the season 3-2 against her own sister, despite being voted out of the game once already. "Road Trip was a really unique season, because all of the twists that looked bad on paper (Fan Vote, Social Media Mogul, Revival Competition, Pause Button) ended up working really well and actually affecting the season heavily. The Fan Vote (and the RV format) was a great way to immerse the audience in the season and led to a natural divide that doesn't usually exist in TV Stars because there's no teams. The Social Media Mogul, Pause Button, and Revival Competition were unprecedented twists that ended up giving the advantage to the fans and constantly flipped the game on its head. Besides the high production value, the gameplay itself was refreshing and an exciting tug of war between the fans and the favorites. Not only was the season fun to play in (albeit a bit stressful with the power shifts), but it was entertaining from the perspective of the audience." -- Owenandheatherfan, ambassador of TV Stars ''"To be the most iconic TV Stars winner of all time shook me to my core. The fact that not only was I the first ever TV Stars contestant to return to the game but also the winner was ground breaking and I firmly believe that Michelle's gameplay will shape TV Stars seasons for years to come." - ''COKEMAN11, the most iconic TV Stars winner *The supreme power struggle between the fans and favorites throughout the game *Michelle being voted out, returning, and winning *The first ever returnee competition in TV Stars history not flopping, unlike in Bollywood when the twist was cancelled *The two sisters somehow making it to the end of the game together *The extreme mistake in the second MVP vote where the vote tied 5-5 between Justin and Cupcakke but a miscount caused Justin to win, resulting in Cupcakke's elimination *Amanda, as played by a new user, getting an RSVP and Immunity Pass and being in a considerable powerful position in the game *Marina Joyce repeating herself about everything *#DoItForMichelle *Kid Detective's shocking blindside at the hands of Justin, completely flipping the game to the hands of the fans *This season marks the first appearance of the actor Spirit Animal. *This season marks the first time a player has been voted out of the game and later returned in a competition. Michelle Meyer returned to the competition and went on to win the season. *This marks the first time in a roleplay series Fans vs Favorites styled season that a Fan has won the game. *Each returning player's statistics: **Equality Emerald fell from 6th place in TV Stars Around the World to 11th place this season. **Attention Whore fell from 5th place in TV Stars Broadway to 10th place this season. **Kid Detective remained from 8th place in TV Stars Los Angeles to 8th place this season. **Baylor Wilson remained from 7th place in TV Stars Las Vegas to 7th place this season. **Ashlee Williams fell from 2nd place in TV Stars Broadway to 5th place this season. **The Real TDI Justin rose from 15th place in TV Stars Tokyo to 3rd place this season. *The episode titles this season were said by: **“I’m a Master Manipulator” — The Real TDI Justin **“Hoe of the Year” - Cupcakke **“Play My Own Game” - Michelle Meyer **“Breaking the Favorites Apart” - Ashlee Williams **“Fans, We Need to Rise Up!” - Michelle Meyer **“I Need to Take Risks” - Marina Joyce **“I’m a Student of the Game” - Michelle Meyer *The official edgic of the season was created by Owenandheatherfan. It can be viewed here.